What is power?
by Nero Zephyrum
Summary: What is more important? Family, friends, reputation, money or the one you love the most. What would you do if your power wasn't enough to protect the bonds you worked so hard to earn? Can you stand against the world if it stood up against you? Just what is power? Rated T for some bad words and some implied sexual themes. Almost all the Pokemon characters will be present.
1. What is Winning?

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic published (there was a first one but I didn't publish it). This is one of my dreams because I've always wanted to write something close to a book. Anyways, Enjoy reading guys.**

* * *

Proofread by Haunted

 _What is_ _'_ _Winning_ _'_ _?_

This is the story of a boy who grew into a fine man and in becoming a hero. Battle after battle was fought. Hardships stood in his way, but they weren't enough in stopping him in claiming the throne. However, when catastrophe strikes, will his strength be strong enough to persevere? Will he stand up to this seemingly impossible challenge? However, when all else fails, is he even able to make the sacrifices needed? Read as the story unfolds into a journey in the land, a dive in the ocean and a flight in the sky. Join Xand (19 years old) as he finds who he is inside, and the unbreakable bonds that will form in his adventure.

* * *

A certain man was napping in the cool, dark shade of a tree in Rustboro city. This man's name is Xand. 'Your average' city boy. He is actually reminiscing what happened these past few weeks. How the insane twist of events eventually brought him here today.

It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect time for the Hoenn Champion league to be held and of course, it is held in the luxurious Ever Grande City. As usual, a lot of people are present, because the Elite Four and the Champion were going to battle a worthy trainer who had the courage to stand up against them. It was a lively event. Well of course, it is where the next champion candidate is going to be picked.

However, this league was one of its kind. The Champion League is known to be the hardest trial in a trainer's life, but Xand wasn't scared at all. He was confident, always wearing a smile, be it in danger or in hardships. He always takes on the thrill of adventure. This shaped him into the man he is now. He always have wanted to be a spectacular trainer. Well, what do you know? A certain kid with only his best friend, a small, friendly Mudkip rose to the position every battling trainers have wished for in their life. The Champion.

Being the strongest in your region is no joke. Passing through 8 gyms, not to mention what else you have had to go through to get to this land, no this stadium, facing of the 5 strongest trainer of your homeland. Just in order to get what you always wanted. Xand was that guy.

* * *

"The 'Prodigy' makes his way into the battlefield! Hands up for Xand please!" The announcer shouted which was paid back by applause and cheering from the crowd.

A man with red hair (which was only found in the middle of his head) appeared from

a dark tunnel.

"…and now, the first of Elite Four responds by showing up in the other side, the Rocker of Darkness, Sidney!" The announcer shouted again. This time, a lot more noise was created, it could almost be compared to a hundred Explouds.

"Noisy bunch we got here, huh?" Sidney spoke. "Well, this IS how it should be." Xand replied. "Hahaha, This is fitting for a rocker like me." Sidney remarked. "Fighters! Ready!" The referee signaled the two fighters. "I choose you!" The two trainers exclaimed!

After a few minutes, it was like there were no people in the stadium present. The reason is simple. Xand has beaten Sidney relentlessly, using only his Charizard.

The crowd was astounded. They never thought this would happen again, not in this place. What they thought about him beating his enemies in the Hoenn league using only his Charizard was nothing but a fluke.

However, this was the real deal. The people doesn't even know his other Pokemons, except for his Charizard. It was after a moment that the people knew what was going on and began shouting frantically.

"Wow! What an nerve wracking battle!" The announcer spoke after realizing what had happened.

Sidney fell to his knees, even he didn't expect this coming. "Return, Charizard." Xand obliged his Pokemon.

Charizard nodded at his master. "Just how good are you?" Sidney asked. "I don't refer to myself as good, I refer to myself as hardworking" Xand replied with a smile. Xand then went to Sidney's place and helped the guy stand up. "Oh well, the past is past! Good luck on your future endeavors." Sidney told Xand, tapping his shoulder. "Thanks for the assurance." Xand answered him.

Sidney went to his place near the announcer's table. This placed was lined up with four chairs. This is where the Elite Four should happen to go if they were to lose.

Xand went back to his place on the battlefield and waited for his new opponent. A woman wearing a set Alolan clothes appeared from the dark tunnel where Sidney emerged.

"What a turn of events! But would Xand be able stand against the Ghost lady of the elite four?!" The announcer spoke to the audience.

Slowly, Phoebe made her way to her own place in the battlefield, opposite to Xand. "Well, Sidney's loss was unexpected. However, don't think you can do that against me." Phoebe said to Xand. "Don't worry, I won't be defeated easily." Nero replied.

However, this time around, using only his Gardevoir, he defeated the enemy. The people couldn't believe what they are seeing. 'Was the Elite Four this weak?' they thought. "You did a good job, return Gardevoir." Xand ordered his Pokemon. Gardevoir followed her master's orders. Phoebe wasn't prepared for this too. Still, she accepted the results and smiled at Xand then she waved to the crowd. She then went to her seat beside Sidney after that.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Sidney remarked. "More than crazy." Phoebe replied.

"And what do you know? Another landslide victory for Xand!" The announcer shouted again. The wave of people shouted even more. This time, a woman wearing a purple gown with frills showed up from the tunnel. "Now, let's not wait any further, please welcome the Queen of Ice, Glacia!" The announcer shouted (again). "Both of them were unfortunate won't you agree?" Glacia questioned Xand as she stood at her place in the battlefield. "Haha, I think they were just caught off-guard." Xand replied humbly. "So, wanna get it on, little kid?" Glacia asked Xand. "Let's go then." Xand replied. "Take the arena!" The two trainers shouted.

The battles was getting redundant now. Xand won against Glacia with only using his Volcarona. Again, the crowd shouted to the top of their lungs.

"That was nice Volcarona, you can return now." Xand told Volcarona.

Of course, Volcarona agreed. "Three down everyone! Only one is left to stand in his way against the champion! Will he make it?! The odds are in his favor now though!" The announcer exclaimed. "An honor to fight you, ma'am" Nero said to Glacia. Glacia just nodded and moved to her seat next to Phoebe. Just cautiously eyeing Xand.

A man with a cape made his way into the arena. He was equipped with a white sailor cap and his chest was baring. "He goes into the battlefield! The last stand for Xand in his way to the champion, the dragon tamer, Drake!" The announcer introduced the Dragon type veteran.

"Lad, you think you've got what it takes?" The old man asked Xand. "Well, it's up to you to judge me, sir." Xand replied. "Well then, show me your arsenal!" Drake shouted. "I'll gladly try to live up to your expectations." Xand answered back with a grin.

It was evident, the pure power of the younger opponent. Even when facing a Dragon type user, he went and used a Dragon type too. Xand's Garchomp was in an unstoppable winning streak against Drake's line-up. The Land Shark Pokemon. was too much for him. Xand's Garchomp was much more than enough for Drake to handle. The old veteran was just calm. He had no qualms as to what had happened in the battlefield. He accepted it heartily.

"That was a good fight, you really lived up to my expectation. So…. Congratulations! The champion awaits!" Drake told Xand. "Thank you for your hard work." Xand courteously answered Drake.

Drake sat beside Glacia and watched the rookie waiting for his opponent. "This was a nice change of pace don't you think?" Drake asked the other three of his colleagues. "I agree." Was Sidney's answer. "Just WHAT did he go through to get to this point?" Phoebe questioned herself and the other three. "Now, now. I presume it is most likely to be hardwork." Glacia answered her. "Well, let's not worry about it for now. The strongest trainer of The Hoenn region is about to appear."

* * *

"The moment we've been waiting for has finally arrived! The heir to the prestigious Devon Corps., the 'Rock Maniac' and the Steel type Master! Please welcome, our very own champion, Mr. Steven Stone!" The announcer shouted as if it was the end of the world.

The cheering became more deafening as to see Steven walking down his pathway. Steven waved to the fans and smiled to them back and forth. Steven finally placed down both his legs in his area of the battlefield. And he gave a gaze to Xand.

"So how was the world tour Xand?" Steven asked Xand immediately. "It was fun, thanks. Though, I think I've gotta do it one more time again." Nero answered. "I see. Still I always knew you were going to get here and it seems like it's time." Steven told Xand. "Well thanks for believing in me." Xand replied. "So, are you ready? Time is gold right?" Steven asked Xand sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm a little excited myself." Xand answered back. The two trainers got to their stances and began picking their first Pokemon. The referee signaled the two to get ready. It was happening. The battle everyone has been wanting to see. A showdown between to powerful trainers in their own greatness. Who will win? Is it the reigning champ, or the untold prodigy? "I've been waiting for this." Steven said to Xand as he pressed his pokeball to enlarge it.

* * *

 **Haha, Xand's pretty strong right. Wait, he's more than strong. But please don't get bored by this, there will be something that's going to happen. So Stick with me guys and thanks for reading this.**


	2. What is Satisfaction?

Proofread by Haunted

 **Hey guys, well this is the second chapter, and there is going to be something huge happening here. Even I didn't expect it but I thought 'Why not?' And went on with it instead. Anyway's happy reading!**

* * *

 _What is satisfaction?_

Xand woke up from his nap where he was greeted by the soft sunshine passing through the leaves of the trees he chose to sleep on. He dusted himself off in order to get ready on walking the busy streets of Rustboro city. However, he changed his mind and went to the shoreline above of Rustboro instead. As he stood in the soft sand, he smiled as how the gentle sea breeze swept over his face. He then remembered how the battle with his close friend Steven went.

* * *

"This is unprecedented in the history of Pokemon everyone! Xand won against Steven with almost no problem at all! And to top it off, he only used his Metagross against Steven, which is also Steven's main Pokemon!" The announcer shouted at the ending of the fight between Xand and Steven.

Steven didn't mind, he have always wanted to be away from paparazzi and the media. And for him, this was a blessing. Being defeated by only one Pokemon wasn't his problem at all, even with the fact that his enemy used a Metagross of all the Pokemon to choose from.

Steven went to Xand and said, "Congratulations on the win. You deserve it."

"I offer my thanks to you." Was Xand's reply. "You are more than fit to be the champion." Steven said to Xand. However, Xand paused for a moment and this disturbed Steven a little bit. "Hey, what's the problem, are you not contented?" Steven asked questioningly. "I have to tell you one thing, I'm sorry." Was Xand's reply.

The announcer went down to the place Xand and Steven were. He then ran to Xand's side very fast. It's like he was about to die and that he need to go to Xand's side before he does. He then went up to Xand and raised his arm. With that, he shouted, "Encore, your new champion is here!" The gesture was greeted with thunderly roars and insane cheering. And then the battlefield changed into a stage with the Champion cup on its middle.

The announcer's smile beamed to no end while Steven and Xand were only smiling lightly, waving there hands to the people standing up in the stadium. And not just the stadium was cheering, all the regions were also watching and all the cities in their geography. All the other gym leaders were also taking note of what was happening. Also, all the Elite fours and all the other champions have their eyes glued on their own devices that is showing the winning streak and coronation of Xand.

"So, how does it feel to be the new champion?" The announcer asked Xand hurriedly after putting Xand's arm down. Xand took the opportunity when the announcer offered him the mic. Xand smiled. "This might seem weird everyone, but I won't be taking the champion title." Xand said softly.

There was a weird and silent pause. Murmurs were beginning to circle. A guy this strong won't be taking what's rightfully his? The guy who wiped out the entire Elite four and the champion wouldn't take the title of champion? Now that is insane. This was almost every trainer's dream, but he shrugged it off. It's like he was saying that what every other trainers wanted was too easy.

All the people in the stadium shouted in disagreement. Things were being thrown into the the the stage where Xand and Steven are. "Oi, Xand! Is this what you really want?!" Steven shouted to Nero just in order for him to hear due to the shouts of the people. "Yes, please hold on to the title of champion for a while. I need you to do that." Xand answered Steven. "Prepare to take off, Charizard." Nero said as he threw the pokeball containing Charizard inside into the air. The Pokemon went out with a mighty roar. Nero then leaps into the back of Charizard. Charizard then went up to the skies while hearing boos coming from the stadium.

'Just what is going to happen, Xand? What are you planning now?' Steven asked himself as he was looking at Xand flying away from the stadium. Steven watched as the entire stadium go wild. Steven sighed and he took the initiative to get the mic from a 'frozen' announcer. "Umm…. Everyone, Please calm down." Steven said to the people running wild. "We know what just happened, so everyone please don't go around ruining the stadium…" Steven said softly to the mic.

At this moment, Steven didn't know what else to do against this problem. Then as if waiting for this moment to come, his Aggron came out of its pokeball. Steven looked at his Aggron confusingly and then his Agrron traded back his look. Aggron placed his hands over his ear, it's like he is ordering Steven. Steven just followed his Aggron slowly and then Aggron nodded when Steven placed his hands to cover his ear. Aggron suddenly breathed in heavily and at that moment Steven thought 'Oh, so this is what he means'. Aggron then let out a very loud roar, a mighty roar capable of swaying trees. This roar stopped the people in their tracks and shutted them up from their rambling. Steven patted and thanked his Pokemon for itd effort. Steven then looked up to the sky, hoping to find Xand, But he wasn't there anymore. Steven just smiled and spoke like he was whispering to the wind, "Good luck out there."

* * *

Xand returned to his sensed when he heard a girl calling him. He turned his back around in order to see who this person was. The girl was short and have a ribbon-like hair ornamenting her head. She wore a vest with having a skirt to accompany it. This pretty lass is the one and only Rustboro Gym leader, Roxanne.

"So this is where you are." Roxanne said to Xand, pouting. "I'm sorry, ok?" Xand replied while backing off. Roxanne, being in a fit is scary even to Xand. "I always told you to stay at my house right?" Roxanne told Xand. "Sorry, I just can't stay still." Xand replied. "Even though a few weeks had already passed, people still can't get over what happened you know." Roxanne said to Xand. "Well, there's nothing we can exactly do about it." Xand answered. Roxanne tried to change the topic instead.

"Anyways, you can stay at my room if you feel bored you know…." Roxanne said blushing. "You know I'm a boy right? Girl plus boy in a private room doesn't exactly spell safe you know." Xand replied teasingly. "We ARE childhood friends, right?! It's only natural!" Roxanne tried to retort. After saying this sentence Roxanne went to the front of Xand.

"Still, its a no." Xand answered back while playing with Roxanne's hair. "Hmmph, fine." Roxanne replied, not able to win over Xand. "Don't worry, time will come where we will always be together." Xand answered while he kissed her forehead. "Let's just go back already." Roxanne turned around and walked back to the city, flustered. "Cute as ever." Xand said to himself as he followed after Roxanne.

* * *

 **Well,** **that was crazy right? Trust me, I didn't plan this beforehand, it just struck me. Now, thanks for reading the second chap. It will really give me a boost of confidence if you guys fave this. Good reading everyone. =)**


	3. What is a Journey?

**Hey guys! It's already the third chapter huh? Well that was fast. I hope nothing will stop this kind of schedule. Being a student is hard huh? And to tell you the truth, I'm still 15. Anyway's enjoy reading. Something awaits.**

* * *

 _What is a journey?_

It was a dark and gloomy morning. Xand was packing up his his things in preparation of going to Kanto. "Looks like it's going to rain huh?" Xand said as he looked out his window. The door to his room opened slowly and revealed Roxanne standing in the hallway. "You're leaving already?" Roxanne questioned Xand, sadness present in her voice. "Come here for a moment." Xand stood and ushered Roxanne to his side. He then proceeded into hugging her. Roxanne's face being in his chest.

"It's only for a short while, you can handle it easily right?" Xand reassured Roxanne. "But the house is just so lonely without you." Roxanne replied. "You can just stay at the gym, school or the Devon Corps right? Even Mawville is just a tunnel away." Xand told her pampering her head. "It still can't compare to you being here…." Roxanne said with a lonely kind of tone. "Anyways, are there any news from Steven?" Xand tried to change the topic noticing that the mood is getting a little more gloomy.

"Xand, please don't change the topic at hand. It's a problem for me you kn-" Roxanne's sentence was interrupted due to the sudden force Xand exerted on her waist. Resulting in Xand pushing his lips onto Roxanne. Roxanne was baffled by what just happened. Still, she returned the favor by circling her hands over Xand's neck continuing on with the kiss. The couple went on like this for a moment, partnered up with the gentle sounds the teardrops make by hitting the cemented roof of the house.

The two slowly broke up from their embrace, looking at each others features before bursting up a new conversation. "You really are good with this." She told Xand with a pair of red cheeks. Xand took up a breather for a while and spoke up. "Well, you're just so good at continuing it." He said. Roxanne removed her hands from the man's neck and Xand also removed his hands from the lady's waist. "Xand, please return soon." Roxanne asked Xand. "I'll always try my best to be by your side." Xand answered. He then kissed her again, a much more gentler one. Roxanned just smiled and accepted it.

* * *

Xand tried to look for his raincoat but no luck this time. He cursed his own misfortune and thought of a way to get to Lilycove city. "Looking for this?" Roxanne called out to Xand. She stood at the the platform which is above the place where they put their shoes on the floor when the people get inside. "Thank goodness!" Xand said as he walked closer to Roxanne.

As Xand was going to get the raincoat, Roxanne pulled it back to a place where Xand can't reach it. "What are you supposed to say?" Roxanne asked Xand while having a smug smile on her face. The face you make when you are at the winning side. "Oh come on now Roxanne." Xand said to Roxanne. "Other than the raincoat, you seem to be forgetting something more important." Roxanne told Xand. "Okay, okay." Xand told Roxanne. He placed his hand over Roxanne's head and ducked down and kissed her forehead. Roxanne jsut rolled her eyes.

"I seem to forgot, just how many girls have you played with already?" Roxanne asked Xand sarcastically. "There's no way you can forget. It was only just one you know." Xand answered her. "Well, its just that you always get out of things like this." Roxanne told Xand. "Don't mind it too much, I would never want to break up with you." Xand assured Roxanne.

Roxanne proceeded into handing Xand the raincoat he was looking smiled at her and went down the platform and wore it. He then took his luggage and opened the door and stepped outside. Touched by the drizzle, he walked the stone pavement slowly to enjoy more of it. When Xand reached the small iron gate of their house, he heard Roxanne's voice. "Take care ok?" Roxanne shouted in order for Xand to hear her. Xand waved at Roxanne, which she replied by also waving back.

Xand reached his belt and took the pokeball containing his Charizard. He then clicked the pokeball and aimed it in front of him. The mighty Pokemon showed up but a wimp kind of apperance accompanied it. "Sorry Riz, but can you handle the weather?" Xand asked his Riz. Riz gave a thumbs up to Xand while shivering. "I'm really sorry. I'll give you a lot of pokeblocks when we reach Lilycove ok?" Riz lightened up to this sentence and readied a position like she's already going to fly. Xand smiled at his Pokemon and went atop the back of Riz. The dragon-like Pokemon then flapped its wings and flew up to the sky.

* * *

The wind was in their favor even though it was raining. Riz continued on gliding through the thick clouds above Fortree city. "We're nearing our destination, you can fly slowly now Riz. You wouldn't want to get tired." Xand ordered Riz. Riz nodded and slowed down she also flew a little more lower, just below the thick clouds. This gave a new scenery for the two to see. The Lilycove city supermarket was already in their sights due to how tall the building is. Xand looked for the Contest hall so that it will be much more easier to know where to land due to its closeness to the harbor.

They were already above the Safari zone. The sky was already showing signs of clearing up and this resulted in having all of Lilycove's structures to be in plain sight. As Xand knew they were already at the entrance of Lilycove city, Xand patted the neck of Riz and she swooped down at the front of the Pokemon center and landed. Xand hopped of the back of Riz and thanked the Pokemon and returned her to her Pokeball. Xand then shifted his line of sight into the ever fabulous contest hall and noticed a huge crowd forming outside it. 'What's with the commotion?' He asked himself. "That riot is because of the ever-famous Wallace, my dear friend." A slender woman said beside Xand. This lady was the exact example of magnificence. Whenever she walks or battles, grace always abounds her every movement. "Oh, so you're also here Winona." Xand told the woman beside him. "I need to always keep check of this guy." Winona said with a sigh. "Its hard to have a famous boyfriend huh?" Xand told Winona. "Haha, I can say the same to Roxanne." Winona answered back. "There's a big difference between us you know." Xand said to Winona. "And what could that be?" Winona asked bewildered. "Charisma." Xand answered bluntly. "Well, I couldn't disagree about that." Winona told Xand. "Its like he was given too much charisma by Arceus." Winona added.

The eigth gym leader was actually in plain sight, being pushed around by girls that is. "Sorry I need to go- oh you want an autograph? Ok I'm just gonna get my marker…. There you go! Okay everyone I'm sorry, I'm actually in a rush- you want a picture? Okay then!….. Say cheese! Take good care of it ok? All right now guys please let me go already.." Was Wallace's conversation with the girls. But he happened to take care of it smoothly.

He slowly went out of the crowd and rushed to the spot of Winona. "Winona!" Wallace exclaimed happily after getting out of the crowd. After being a feet away from Winona,heHe tried to jump into her but Winona dodged it and Wallace ended up hurting himself. Xand reached out his and to Wallace to help him up. However, after Wallace stood up, he bagan to sob. "Winona, why didn't you catch me?!" He said to Winona while crying. "Hmph, that's what you get by hogging up a ton of girls even though you already have a GIRLFRIEND." Was Winona's answer to the poor guy. "But it can't be helped." Wallace tried to defend himself. "Then how about you go out with them instead?" Winona teased Wallace. "But among such many girls who idolize me, I ended up choosing you!" Was Wallace's answer. It was at this sentence that Winona stopped her teasing. "Now, now. It was only just a joke." Winona said to Wallace while pampering him. "Is this your everyday life?" Xand asked Winona. "Not really, only when he goes out into public." Winona answered back, smiling.

* * *

Wallace stopped from his crying and noticed that Xand was actually with them and that Xand was the one who helped him up. Wallace suddenly went red with embarassment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! And thank you! Wait, what am I saying?!" Wallace tried to apologize and thank Xand simultaneously but failed and he ended up more embarassed than before. "I'm sorry….." Wallace said softly and slowly. "It's okay, don't mind it." Xand said trying to cheer up the poor guy. It was very weird, but Wallace got over what happened really quick and became cheerful once again. "All right everybody, what're we going to do?" Wallace asked the two other people. "We're supposed to meet up with May after this you know." Winona told Wallace. "Oh right! I almost forgot!" Wallace replied while clapping his hands. "Aren't we supposed to check out Where the two orbs went? Though I'll guess, they are currently with Team Aqua and Magma right now." Wallace suddenly turned serious. He then remembered that Xand was also with them and went back to the topic beforehand. "Sorry about that, how about you Xand?" Wallace asked Xand. "it's ok Wallace. If it concerns the region, then I'll gladly listen. Though this is my answer to your question. Actually, I'll be going out of town for the time being." Xand answered Wallace's question. "Where to?" Wallace questioned him further. "I'll be going to Kanto for now." Xand replied. "Then how about we see you off?" Winona suggested. "Oh, you don't have to do that. That will just add up to your burden." Xand declined their request humbly. "No, I second the notion." Wallace tried to corner Xand. With two against one, Xand had no choice but to give up. "Ok then. I'm going aboard the S.S. Tidal now. Let us go guys." He told the two.

Xand grabbed his ticket and went up aboard the ship. He then placed his things in his room and proceeded to the deck. The faint glimmer of the sun tried to reach the water below and the water tried its best to reflect it back. This made Xand like the cruise even more. The ship announced its immediate departure and started to honk. The ship slowly moved away from the harbor and rotated to the route going to Kanto. Winona and Wallace waved Xand good bye and wished him good luck. Of course, Xand did the same. "Now, it's almost time I meet up with him again." Xand told himself.

* * *

 **Now that was little bit too fast. I really love these scenes of cuddling and all. I just can't get over it. Xand changes his attitude by being with Roxanne is just good. Anyways, thanks for reading this and hope you go with me up to the end. Happy reading =).**


	4. What is at the top?

**Hey guys! The 4th chap's up and let me tell you guys, I'm really sorry with the name typos. The MC was supposed to be named Nero but I changed it to Xand, but I can't get Nero's name to be removed form my typing =(. Anyways, please enjoy this chap. Some crazy things gonna happen here.**

* * *

 _What is at the top?_

The S.S. Tidal landed over at Vermilion city at noon. Xand happened to be sleeping in his cabin up to this time due to the trainers asking him to battle them.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon when the first trainer recognized who he was when he was eating at the hull of the ship and asked him to battle. He gladly accepted the invitation and trainer after trainer asked him to continue on fighting after seeing his battles. He defeated them all easily using only Voir. However, he happened to feel tired after twenty battles and asked the people to stop battling him and just ask other trainers. He then went back to his room and slept.

The honking of the horns waked Xand up. He was in a sorry state. Drooping eyes, bed hair and a weak body. Still, even in this state, he decided to put his legs into the wooden floor of the room. He was in a sitting position already when the door of his room opened up and revealed a ship official ordering him to already go down because the ship has already arrived. Xand asked for a little bit more time to prepare his body like taking a bath, fixing his hair or brushing his teeth. However, the official said no and asked him to get his things and go out already.

Xand went out the ship in slowly, his head dropping low. "Damn, I'm so tired." He said to the air. "It seems you've arrived, Xand." A hot, slender lady wearing a red turtle-neck sweater greeted him. This lady used to have the nickname 'Crazy and creepy psycho' up her existence. But it was disregarded when she started to change and became more approachable and that she stopped clinging to her Pokemon or thinking about power every time. She even became a famous actress. "Sorry for the wait, Sabrina." Xand apologized to the lady who was waiting for him. "Don't apologize, you're right on time actually." Sabrina told Xand. Xand checked up his phone and it showed the time which was only eleven o'clock. "Oh, well that's good." Xand told no one in particular. "You ready to depart yet?" Sabrina asked Xand. "Hmmm, how about we visit Lt. Surge for a while?" Xand asked Sabrina for a favor. "All right then, I'll take you up on that offer." Was Sabrina's answer.

* * *

The two went to the gym of Surge in order to greet him. As they went inside the gym doors, they found out that Surge currently has an enemy battling him. "Raichu, use thunderbolt!" Surge ordered his Pokemon. His Raichu then shooted charged up electricity onto the enemy's Beedrill. This attacked caused the Beedrill to faint. The yellow-haired lady returned her Beedrill into its pokeball and Surge did the same to his Raichu. "Try again next time girl, I know you can do it." Surge told his opponent. The lady agreed and went out the battlefield and headed for the door of the gym. The lady passed Sabrina and Xand respectively. And when she saw who the two really are, she bowed to the two of them and went outside the gym.

"Surge!" Sabrina shouted at the man who was far across them. Surge heard the pronunciation of his name and looked at the doors of his gym. "Oh, look who it is!" Surge exclaimed. He then ran across the gym up to the entrance of it, where Xand and Sabrina are standing. As he reached his destination, he sparked up a conversation. "What brings you guys here? Especially you Xand." Surge questioned the two. "I was waiting for this guy to arrive and he asked me to come here for the meantime." Was Sabrina's answer. "I need to meet up with _him_ again you see." Was Xand's answer. "Oh okay, I thought you were here to visit Sabrina." Surge teased The two and laughed. Sabrina was irked at the Surge's statement, seething with rage as she prepared to use psychic on him. "Woah, chill down girl!" Surge tried to run away from his predicament. Sabrina calmed down and Surge sighed with content. Xand laughed at the comedy show in front of him, not minding Surge's statement about him visiting Kanto for Sabrina. "You already know what happened." Sabrina told Surge. "Well, of course. almost all of us in your circle of acquaintances were shocked by the news." Surge answered her. "Now, now. Past is past. Let's all get along shall we?" Xand tried to break the tension between the two. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you again Surge." Xand told Surge. "Yeah thanks for coming over." Surge returned the exchange of pleasantries.

* * *

The two then waved goodbye to the lightning gym leader and stepped outside the gym. "Can your Gardevoir still teleport to that _place?_ " Sabrina questioned Xand. "Of course. It is her favorite spot. And you are also one of her favorites." Xand answered Sabrina. "All right then, we'll teleport together ok?" Sabrina told Xand. Xand nodded and took out Voir from her pokeball. "Voir, use teleport." Xand ordered his Pokemon. Voir agreed and used teleport. Sabrina teleported herself without using any Pokemon because she was capable of it. They showed up at the front of a wooden cabin in the middle of a forest. It was the forest at the top of Saffron city. And the cabin is located a few several meters at the back of Sabrina's gym. The fresh smell of the wind when it passes through the grass and trees felt very calming. This scenery was still fresh in his mind. This is where he would usually stay after the day is over in his journey in Kanto before. Sabrina broke up the silent moment by gesturing for him to go inside by opening the door of the house. Xand gladly accepted the gesture, he returned Voir inside her pokeball and walked inside the house. Xand was glad he was back again. As he went inside, he directly went into the living room. For this is where he could see all of the picture frames that has him and Sabrina in it.

He went and grabbed one picture frame where the two of them rode the S.S. Anne for the first time. "You still kept this with you huh. This things sure brings back the memories." Xand told Sabrina. "Well, we were together two years before now." Sabrina answered him while also staring at the picture. There were a lot of pictures to be precise. As Xand was going through some old pictures of them on the sofa of the living room, Sabrina went to his back and hugged him from behind. Xand was startled at this action of Sabrina. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Xand questioned Sabrina seriously. "What's wrong in hugging the one you love once in a while? Actually, make that two years." Sabrina answered nonchalantly. "Come on now Sabr-."

Xand tried to sermon Sabrina when she putted her lips into his. "That's your payment for not contacting me for over two years." Sabrina said after she pulled her lips away from Xand's. "Seriously, you need to stop this. Roxanne will get angry you know. And I'm also against this. As sad as it sounds, we're not together anymore you know." Xand told her after he stood up from the sofa and sighed. "Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this the last." Was Sabrina's answer. "Why not say 'promise' instead?" Xand questioned her. "Well, a 'promise' is hard to fulfill." Sabrina answered playfully. "I'm really glad you changed, but it looks like your 'overpowering' attitude is still present." Xand told her sarcastically. "It is fitting for me." Sabrina retorted. Xand then surrendered against Sabrina and asked her to come into the backyard of the cabin instead. Sabrina agreed then walked with him through the house and went to a porch behind the house.

* * *

There lie a white fence that is double the length of the house. It was connected to the right and left side of the house. Xand reached out to his belt in order to get all of his pokeballs. "It's time to relax guys!" Xand said as he threw his pokeballs into the air. All his Pokemon showed up into the yard the fence was covering. They all roared in unison because they thought they were gonna battle. All of Xand's Pokemon roared, except for his Swampert which was only silent and just looked at Xand. "Ok everyone, you can play here but don't go destroying things you understand?" Xand told his Pokemons. All nodded in agreement to the order. "Its been a long time guys!" Sabrina said to Xand's Pokemons. This made the Pokemons turn their sights onto Sabrina who was leaning over to them from the porch. They reacted happily and proceeded into hugging her.

"How are you guys?" Sabrina questioned the Pokemons. The first one to approach Sabrina was Riz. Riz hugged her instantly at the moment she neared Sabrina. "Hi Riz, beautiful as ever aren't you?" Sabrina told the Pokemon. Riz smiled and nodded and broke away from her. Glitter was the next in line. "Glitter! Still shining up until now huh." Sabrina said to Glitter. Glitter smiled and gestured for Rona to come closer to Sabrina. Rona flew over to to Sabrina and fluttered his wings very quickly as a sign of him being very happy. "Cheerful as always aren't we." Sabrina told the Rona as she rubbed his bottom-right wing. This made the Pokemon close its eyes due to the tickling sensation it feels. Sabrina stopped what she was doing as she saw Meta walking closer. "You never forget to be happy don't you, Meta?" Sabrina questioned the Pokemon after removing her hands from Rona. Meta chuckled as Sabrina patted her head. Meta walked away when she knew who was coming next to her. It was Voir. Voir has always liked Sabrina. Its not an exaggeration to say that Sabrina was her favorite trainer. Voir rushed to Sabrina's side and hugged her. After this, she flew up to the same height of the cabin's roof with Sabrina while spinning. She was really happy upon seeing Sabrina again (she didn't do this at the time they teleported to the cabin because Xand didn't tell her to do whatever she wants). Sabrina laughed as to what was currently happening with her and Voir. Voir then had her fill and floated down to the yard and placed Sabrina on the grass slowly. Sabrina smiled at Voir as she turned around and went to hang out with the other Pokemons. Lastly, Swampert was waiting for Sabrina to come down and she walked to where Sabrina is. "Come here, Swampy." Sabrina told Swampy as she saw Swampy walking to her. Swampy reached the front of Sabrina and smiled at her and hugged her. "Still silent and serious." Sabrina told Swampy as she patted her back. Swampy then walked away from Sabrina and nodded at her before she went to where the team is currently sticking together. Sabrina smiled at the attitude the Pokemons gave her.

Xand was looking at the events that was unfolding befoe his eyes and he smiled. Sabrina then ushered him to take a seat at the chairs the porch has. The two started walking up the short stairway connecting the porch and the backyard. Xand then took pulled Sabrina's chair away from the table to help her sit down. Just one of the things a gentleman do. Sabrina then made her way onto the seat and Xand went over to his.

The two were silently watching the Pokemons play when Xand's stomach started to grumble. He didn't get to have breakfast so it was pretty loud. Sabrina let out a small chuckle in which Xand scratched the back of his head due to embarrassment. Sabrina stood up from her chair and told Xand to stay because she will cook for the two of them. Xand tried to offer help but she declined. Sabrina then went inside the house and left him waiting in his chair. Xand then continued on watching his Pokemons for a few minutes and Sabrina returned with food on her hands. Xand was really delighted at this and started to eat up when Sabrina laid down the food on the table.

After Xand and Sabrina finished their food, Xand stood up from his seat and took the plates, utensils and cooking ware present in the table. Sabrina asked Xand why he was doing this. Xand told her that he was going to was it. He then added that it was only normal to do it. So, after the short talk, Xand went into the kitchen and washed the items. After he finished cleaning and drying them up, he remembered that the Pokemons still hasn't eaten anything. He prepared some Pokemon food which he got from his luggage and went to the backyard. He then showed the Pokemons their treat which made them run over to his place.

* * *

It was a uneventful day. Xand was just hanging out in the porch the whole afternoon because Sabrina had some gym duties to do. Nothing went on until night arrived. Xand was about to put back his Pokemons to their respective pokeballs, but when he went to check them out, they were already fast asleep together. Xand didn't push his plan and left them. Xand went inside the house and thought about preparing dinner instead. He went and checked the refrigerator and drawers to get some ingredients.

He carried on with making vegetable stew for the night. After a few minutes passed, Sabrina came inside the cabin. It was purely coincidental. That is because when Sabrina came in, the stew happened to be done cooking. Sabrina smelled the faint spice coming from the kitchen and went there directly. After Xand noticed her arriving, he took the pot with the stew and then he prepared the table. The two sat down immediately after the table had been set.

"Your cooking's still retained its goodness huh." Sabrina praised Xand after she took the first bite. "Well, I traveled for so many years. It's really important to learn how to cook." He told her. "You really are an adventurer." She told him sarcastically. "I'll take that as a compliment." Xand answered her. "Suit yourself" She replied.

After the two finished eating, Xand offered to wash up the dishes again. Sabrina agreed to his request and went to her room. As Xand was washing the dishes, Sabrina called out to him from the hallway. Xand turned his head around to let Sabrina know he was listening. However, when he saw her, he quickly turned back his face to the dishes he was washing. Sabrina was standing at the hallway only having a white bath towel to cover her body from her chest to her thighs. Sabrina showed her ever voluptuous body to Xand. Standing around in this attire emphasized her slim body, cleavage and silky long hair. She was actually preparing to take a bath and decided to tease Xand before she does.

"Why are you showing that to me?!" Xand questioned her while being embarrassed. "What do you mean?" She played with him. "You know what I mean!" He answered back. "Oh, I'm going to take a bath. I'm just telling you to get ready." She told him. "Then just tell me when you're already inside the bathroom!" He said to her. "But I hate shouting…." She spoke softly to gain compassion from the man. "Ugh, just go and take a bath already!" He shouted at her. "Roger that." She replied. Sabrina then went and took a bath.

Xand finished his work and went to his room. He turned on the light and went on the front of a human sized mirror placed in his room. He stripped of his shirt and looked at his reflection. Only to reveal a huge scar from his upper right chest up to his bottom left stomach. He didn't mind it and took his bath towel and went outside his room. He walked to the bathroom and stood outside it up until Sabrina was done taking a bath. The sound of the water stopping signaled that Sabrina was already finished. Sabrina opened up the door and stepped outside the bathroom. Only to be greeted by a blushing Xand with his face facing his right side. Sabrina's body was too much for a normal guy to see. Even for Xand. Sabrina was just too beautiful for a girl, and her body is also a huge plus. Sabrina just smiled at the embarrassed guy and motioned for him to already take his bath. Xand went inside the bathroom while closing his eyes. This made Sabrina to have a hearty laugh as she walked to her room.

* * *

Xand finished taking his bath and also went to his room. He dried himself up and took a shirt and a short from his bags and wore them. He then tidied his up his room and prepared to get ready for sleeping. He turned off his light and jumped onto his bed.

The soft rays of sunshine went through the one transparent glass window Xand have in his room. This warmth woke Xand up from his good night's sleep. However, Xand felt his chest to be pretty heavy and that his right hand was having a feeling of something silky. But the feeling that stroke him most of all, was a soft feeling on his right palm. He opened up his weary eyes just to reveal what was actually happening. Dressed up with only her bra and underwear, Sabrina was sleeping on top of Xand. Sabrina was currently placing her head on Xand's chest and her hair was covering up the entire elbow of Xand and that Xand was currently holding her breasts like a pokeball. Every time Xand tried to move, Sabrina moaned softly and that made him pretty depressed because he will surely feel bad if he woke up the girl sleeping on him. He waited until Sabrina also woke up from her sleep.

"Good morning, crazy girl." Xand greeted Sabrina as she titled her head to his face. "Hmm…" She replied slowly and softly. After a while, Sabrina noticed that Xand was having a hard time and went up from the bed. "Why did you transfer here?" Xand asked her. "Well, I want to remember how we were before." She answered him while having her back face him. "Sorry, but you really need to move on now, Sab." He told her using her old nickname which was made by him. "Ah, that nickname of mine sure strikes me hard." She replied while laughing softly. Xand looked at her lonely figure and decided to stand up. "How about a cup of coffee for the morning?" He asked her when he went to Sabrina's side. Sabrina nodded and they both went out the room.

* * *

As Xand was pouring out the coffee, he heard his Pokemons shouting and that he felt a great force arrive. He then saw Sabrina running inside the house from the porch and looked for him while shouting his name around the house. Xand wasn't fazed at all because he knew what was already going to happen. He took Sabrina's coffee and left his at the top of the dining table. He then called out to Sabrina from the living room. Sabrina rushed to where Xand was. As she arrived, Xand gave her the cup of coffee she was supposed to drink. However, she was speechless and was just flailing her arms around with a face of disbelief and awe. Xand told her to calm down and regain her breathing. She immediately stopped her actions and just focused on what she was ordered.

"Drink your coffee and then lock the house ok?" Xand obliged her. She agreed and went to the front door of the house. Xand walked to the Porch and saw his Pokemons huddling around a purplish-gray Pokemon. Sabrina hurried to where Xand was and looked over the Pokemons in front of them both. Xand's Pokemons slowly moved aside when they detected that Xand was closing in on them. Leaving only the strange Pokemon alone.

"Arriving this early in the morning?" Xand asked the Pokemon. "The early bird gets the worm." The Pokemon replied telepathically. "Okay then, can you wait here for a moment?" He asked the Pokemon. "Of course." The Pokemon replied.

Xand took Sabrina inside the cabin and told her to change into her trainer clothes. The two both went to their room and changed their attires. After they got ready, they went back into the yard again. Xand returned all his Pokemons into their pokeballs as he saw them scattering around in order to get ready to depart.

"Well then, are you ready?" The Pokemon asked. "No problem here, Mewtwo. Take us to Red already." Xand told Mewtwo. "Understood." Was Mewtwo's reply. Mewtwo suddenly teleported the two humans and him to the foot of Mt. Silver. As Xand landed, he felt a very familiar vibe hit him. The coldness of the air due to the high altitude made the vibe grown even more stronger. "It sure is good to be here again. The lair of the Master." Xand told his two companions.

* * *

 **Men, it sure was tiring writing this chap, but oh well. A lot of things sure did show up here huh? Not to mention Xand still has another EX. Such a playboy. And Sabrina sure is clingy. And Mewtwo plus Red? Pure awesomeness. Oh, Rona is Xand's only male Pokemon. Anyways, thanks for reading and God bless you all. =)**


End file.
